Ode to Sakura: I Will Always Protect You
by TheGreat-Shino
Summary: Sakura sat up as if summoned from dream with the voice of her admirer.
1. Default Chapter

Please read and review thankyou drive threw

The characters here are 15 except Lee and his team there 16.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ode to Sakura: I Will Always Protect You

Chapter 1: Sakura's Question

Thursday 1:29 **AM**

"Go out with me! I will always protect you!"

"Next time we meet I will be a stronger man!"

"Wake up my Sakura chan."

Sakura sat up as if summoned from dream with the voice of her admirer.

"Come here my angel and cling to me."

Sakura got out of bed in a trance state and stepped over to a corner in her

room bathed in shadow.

She clung to big, soft, fuzzy object that felt warm.

Sakura closed her eyes and opened them again.

She looked around and sighed in exhaustion for she hadn't gotten one full

night of sleep for a while now.

"That's the fourth time this week. Why do I wake in night? Why hear his

voice in every dream and thought I have? Why do I need Lee?" Sakura

mentally questioned herself, but her inner being stayed silent for she was

also confused at why they wanted such a boy as Lee.

Sakura looked into the dark corner she was standing at and smiled sweetly.

In the corner was the oversized teddy bear Lee won for here at a carnival.

Ever since Lee saved her team and herself from the three sound nin's she

has found a small liking towards him.

To put this simple you could say she liked him like a friend, but recently

she has grown more fond of Lee.

She grew accustomed to the sound of his voice, the way his eyebrows

twitched when she smiled at him.

"We must do something about this." Sakura mentally said to her inner self.

Inner Sakura nodded and went back into her chambers in Sakura's mind to

go finish sleeping.

Sakura smiled and yawned in an adorable fashion.

She walked forward and kissed the big brown teddy bear, "Goodnight Lee

Bear I love you." She said sweetly.

Sakura got back into bed and snuggled under her warm blankets and drifted

off to sleep.

"Go out with me....." echoed in Sakura's mind and she gave in to the Lee's

voice, "Tomorrow I will go out with him."

Thursday 9:00 **AM**

Sakura awoke happily for she had had a wonderful dream about her first

date.

She got out of bed and got into the shower while listening to her radio in the

bathing room.

Sakura got out of the warm shower, dried her wet, cold body and wrapped a

towel around her hair.

She brushed her shiny white teeth and rinsed her mouth. Sakura got dressed

and walked out of the bathroom humming her favorite song "Where They

Wander" by The Horrorpops.

She walked out to her dining room and drank some strawberry banana

yogurt shake because that was her favorite breakfast.

Sakura got ready to leave her house to go to work at her old boring job.

Luckily she worked at the same place that Lee worked Literature Burrow.

Sakura grabbed her keys and walked out the door over to her motorcycle.

When she got to work she was early because she had to open the store.

She got behind the register and started to read since no customers really

came when the store barely opened.

A guy with long hair that covered his face walked in got behind the register

that was a few feet away from Sakura.

"Um can I help you?" Sakura asked curiously.

The guy looked, "Oh good morning Sakura chan its me Lee. Sorry I didn't

notice you were. I thought the boss opened up. This hair gets in the way of

my eyes."

Lee moved his banged and reveled his circular eyes.

"Oh good morning Lee kun. Amazing that you didn't cut your hair during

your mission." Sakura said happily.

"It was an A rank mission and I was busy everyday of this month so I didn't

get a chance to." Lee replied with a smile.

"Oh so you got paid vacation then. I thought it was only a D rank. Your

lucky." Sakura said happily because she knew Lee could handle an A rank

mission with ease.

"Yeah, but it was a long mission. I got home late on Tuesday." Lee said

turning his register on.

"If you got home on Tuesday then why didn't you cut your hair on

Wednesday like you usually do on your ling missions?" Sakura asked

smiling.

"Because I looked in the mirror and decided it was time to get my own look

rather than copying Gai sensei's look." Lee said fixing his hair.

Sakura smiled because she thought Lee actually looked hansom with long

spiky hair and bangs.

"Um Lee kun?" Sakura asked starting to blush.

"Yeah?" Lee asked happily.

"Would you go on a date with me tonight?" She asked now red.

"Y.... Yeah! Defiantly." Lee said now red and surprised because Sakura

never would say yes when he asked her, but now she asked him.

Sakura and Lee smiled at each other and started reading books.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of the first chapter tell me what you think in reviews and I'll update soon. Later!


	2. Clumsy Clumsy Sakura

New Chapter in! Sorry if I was a little dull in the last chapter I'll make up for it in this one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ode To Sakura: I Will Always Protect You

Chapter Two: Clumsy, Clumsy Sakura

Thursday 6:30 **PM**

"Alright, time to lock up Sakura chan." Lee said happily.

"Really? Wow the day went by fast." Sakura said smiling.

"So what time is are date?" Lee asked with a warm smile.

Sakura blushed a little and said, "How does eight sound?"

"Perfect!" Lee said energetically.

"Alright. Pick me up at eight!" Sakura said with her eyes closed.

Lee smiled, but then his face went to a confused look, "Hey where are we

gonna go?"

"We'll go to the..... Um.... The dock by the Morikano River!" Sakura said

happily.

"Okay! See you at eight." Lee said happily.

They walked out and Sakura locked the door then she waved Goodbye to

Lee.

After that she walked over and got on her motorcycle, but before she took

off she saw Lee walking over to a very nice car not like his old hunk of

junk.

"New car Lee?" Sakura yelled across the parking lot.

"Yeah!" he yelled back.

Sakura smiled and then left towards her house.

Lee left in the other direction towards his house.

Sakura arrived at her humble home and smiled at the wonderful scent

Coming from her house.

"I'm home mother." Sakura said happily.

"Oh hi Sakura how was your day?" Sakura's mother replied.

"It was okay. So what's this wonderful scent? A new perfume?" Sakura said

happily because her mom owned a perfume shop and made her own

perfume.

"Yeah I call it Candy Autumn Leaves." Sakura's mother happily replied.

"Cool. So how was the baby today?" Sakura asked happily.

"He slept most of the day. Only woke up to eat." Sakura's mom said happily.

"Gosh.... My little brother is gonna be like Shikamaru." Sakura mentally

said. Her inner self snickered.

"Mother can I wear that new perfume tonight?" Sakura said looking down.

"What for? What are your plans for tonight?" Her mother said happily.

"I'm going on a date." Sakura said blushing a bit

"Oh my! Sakura your first date! What will you where?" Sakura's mother

said excitedly.

"I think I'm going to wear that nice green dress I got last month." Sakura

said smiling.

"Oh the one with the gloves that cover your forearms?" Sakura's mom said

happily.

"Yeah." Sakura said sweetly.

"So who's the guy?" Sakura's mother said with a smile.

"L.... Lee kun." Sakura said nervously.

"Oh that boy you work with?" Sakura's mother said still smiling.

"Yeah." Sakura said happily.

"Well go get ready and have a good time Sakura." her mother said happily.

Sakura sighed in relief because her mother had no problem with her dating.

Sakura trotted up the stairs to her room and began to get ready.

Thursday 7:58 **PM**

Sakura sat anxiously in her living room waiting for her date to arrive.

Soon she heard two car beeps from her front yard.

"He's here!" Sakura mentally said excitedly.

Sakura stepped out and saw Lee standing by the passenger door.

She slowly walked over towards Lee, "Sakura chan your carriage awaits."

Lee said opening the door for her.

She smiled sweetly and walked into Lee's new car.

Lee got in and said, "Okay then lets go."

"Sure" Sakura said smiling and looking at lee.

He was wearing a black suit with no tie and messy, spiky hair, but Sakura

thought he looked the best that she had ever seen him.

They arrived at the Morikano dock and saw Lee parked his car.

Lee and Sakura walked close to each other looking at the beautiful calm

waves of the river gleam in the moonlight.

Lee reached over and held her hand. His touch made her tingle.

He moved closer and Sakura started to blush intensely. She quickly turned

around and forgot to let go of Lee's hand so she flipped him into the river.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized she threw Lee into the river.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Lee kun!" Lee leaped from the water and landed on

the dock. His hair now down and covering his eyes, "Its okay Sakura chan."

Lee said happily.

Lee put his head down and quickly lifted it. Sakura watched his hair stand

for a second, the gleaming water droplets flying from his now falling hair

and saw the hair touch the back of his neck then she tingled a bit at this

sight.

"Shall we go to a restaurant Sakura chan" Lee said happily.

Sakura nodded and they walked toward an Italian restaurant called The

Chefs Palace.

Lee and Sakura sat at a table by the window and a man walked over to them,

"And what will we be having tonight?" the man in the black tuxedo said

smiling.

The menu was in Italian and the only Italian food Sakura knew of was pizza,

She didn't really eat Italian food.

"Spaghetti." Lee said happily.

"For both of you?" the man asked happily.

"Yeah." Sakura said happily because she never had spaghetti.

"And what drinks?" the man asked.

"Ice Tea!" Both Sakura and Lee said at the same time.

"Okay." the man said and he walked away.

"So Lee kun how did the mission go?" Sakura asked happily.

"It went okay. Nobody on the team was captured. It just took a while to find

The Hidden Village of Bones." Lee said smiling.

"That's cool. I miss doing missions." Sakura said with a sort of sad smile.

"Sakura chan are you ever going to return to the Shinobi world?" Lee asked

curiously.

"No I don't think so. Ever since **That Day** I haven't been able to touch a

Weapon." Sakura said sadly.

"That day.... Oh she must mean the day..... Sasuke and Naruto died." Lee thought sadly

because he was there.

Flashback two years ago

"Sasuke kun we've found you please come back. For me?" Sakura said

crying.

"I care not of you Bitch! I need power! Leave before I kill you!" Sasuke

yelled angrily and slapped Sakura knocking her to the ground and making

her bleed.

"Sa... Sakura chan" Lee said weakly on the floor because Sasuke beat him

to within an inch of his life.

"Sasuke how dare you hit a woman!" Naruto yelled and jumped at him with

a rasengan ball in his hand.

Sasuke dodged it.

"So you lived! Well now you die Naruto!" Sasuke yelled angrily and

engaged his new level of sharingan.

Naruto summoned Kuubi in chakra form and began to fight.

Naruto did multiple claw thrusts into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face and knocked him back next to Sakura.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke heading towards him with a kunai in his hand.

Before Naruto could react Sasuke drove the kunai into Naruto's neck and

through his windpipe.

Naruto's blood fell on Sakura's face and her eyes widened and shook.

Naruto slowly pulled his kunai out of his weapon bag and drove it through

Sasuke's windpipe and Sasuke's blood fell on Sakura's face.

They both pushed the kunais deeper and gasped for air until they suffocated

and choked on their own blood.

Naruto and Sasuke fell forward and the blood puddle they left on the floor

flowed onto Sakura's dress and she lost herself for a second. Not moving,

not blinking, not breathing, Not showing any signs of life.

Flashback end

(Sorry Naruto and Sasuke fans.)

Lee and Sakura were silent remembering the massacre of Naruto and

Sasuke.

Their silence was broken when the chef walked over, "Here are your drinks

and food. Enjoy." the chef said and walked away.

Sakura smiled and saw what spaghetti was and thought it looked absolutely

scrumptious.

Lee reached over to pick up his fork because there were no chopsticks in

this restaurant. Sakura pulled hers forward quickly causing the table to

wobble and in result the spaghetti and icy cold ice tea fell on Lee's lap,

"Ahhh!" Lee yelled in pain because the spaghetti was burning hot and the

tea was cold.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY LEE KUN!" Sakura said with her eyes

now widened.

"Okay okay." Lee said nicely, that was the way he said its okay.

After the waiter came back, "Bill please sir." Sakura said happily.

"Okay that'll be $16.50." the chef said happily.

Sakura started to reach into her pocket, "No Sakura chan! I'll pay! What kinda

guy wouldn't pay for his own date!?" Lee said and he paid the bill.

Sakura's smiled sweetly at how kind Lee was after all that happened.

They walked out and, "Sa....Sakura chan would you min if I.... Uh.... If

I...." Lee stumbled because he knew what he wanted to but the words

wouldn't come out.

Sakura smiled, grabbed Lee's arm, and put it around her shoulders.

Lee blushed when Sakura did that.

They smiled and walked back towards Lee's car and drove off.

"See you tomorrow at work." Sakura said happily.

"Tomorrow? Sakura chan tomorrow's Friday. We work Sunday through

Thursday." Lee said smiling.

"Oh... Well... then.... Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Sakura said

smiling.

"Sure thing see you tomorrow." Lee said happily.

Sakura leaned over and sweetly kissed Lee on the cheek. "Thanks for not

getting mad or anything." Sakura said smiling.

Lee's eyes widened and his face grew red, but he smiled it away. "Sakura

chan tomorrow at eight I'll meet you in the park. We'll go on a walk." Lee

said happily.

"Sure thing!" Sakura said with her eyes closed.

She smiled sweetly and got out of the car towards her house.

Lee started to drive off and he smiled in the mirror. "Man you've changed

since you were twelve." He thought and his reflection seemed to smirk then

he paid attention to the road.

Sakura walked into her house and it was very quiet. Her mother was asleep, Shukono, her baby brother, was asleep to, and her father was at work.

She smiled and suddenly felt really tired so she went to her room. She got in

bed and looked at her ceiling. Sakura fell asleep that very minute and slept

smiling.

Friday 7:08 **AM **

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and felt more refreshed than ever before.

For the first time in weeks she got a full night of sleep.

She sat up and cracked her back then she got out of bed.

Sakura got into the shower and washed thoroughly for she didn't take one

the night before and she hates to feel dirty.

After she got out she brushed her teeth very thoroughly for the same reason.

Sakura left the bathing room and went to have her favorite breakfast, yogurt.

Sakura left and went to the park to meet Lee.

He was standing under a tree looking at the floor when he looked up and

saw Sakura. "Sakura chan!" he yelled happily and he ran over to her.

She smiled and they started to walk towards the pond. "Would you like to

go fishing Sakura chan?" Lee said happily.

Sakura made a confused look and said, "Did you bring fishing rods?"

"No I have an easier way of fishing." Lee said smiling.

"What would that be?" Sakura said slightly tilting her head.

"Easy! Do you see that big rock that comes up through the water?" Lee said

looking at Sakura.

"Yeah." Sakura replied still confused.

"Watch this." Lee said as he picked up a big rock.

Lee threw the rock at the rock in the water and six fish floated to the surface

of the water.

Sakura's eyes widened and Lee gathered the fish out of the water.

"How did you do that!?" Sakura said excitedly.

"Well the fish are very sensitive to vibrations and if you cause enough they

get knocked out cold." Lee said happily.

"Where'd you learn that?" Sakura said smiling.

"Neji taught me that." Lee said with a smile.

"I wanna try!" Sakura said happily.

Lee smiled and gave her a rock.

Sakura threw the rock with all her might and it bounced back.

Sakura jumped happily because ten fish had floated up to the surface.

"I did it Lee ku.... Oh my god!" Sakura said because when the rock

bounced back it nailed Lee right in the face.

She placed him by a tree and put a cool towel on his face.

"I'm really, really sorry Lee kun." Sakura said sadly.

"He he okay okay." Lee said smiling and placing the towel back on his face.

Sakura walked over to him and moved his towel, "Your so nice." Sakura

said smiling and she leaned forward and passionately kissed him on the lips.

Her soft tongue rubbed his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Lee let her tongue explore his mouth and he did some exploring himself.

Lee sat up and embraced her lightly starting to suck her tongue.

Sakura leaned back and said, "I love you Lee kun."

He smiled and they continued to sweetly kiss.

They kissed for eight minutes occasionally stopping to breathe, but mostly t

they passionately made out happily.

"Sakura chan tastes like the sweetest strawberry I ever had." Lee thought

savoring her tastes.

"Lee kun tastes like the best chocolate valentines day gift ever." Sakura

smiled happily.

But little did they know someone was watching them smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My first real kiss thing I've ever written. A lemon coming soon.

Please review and no flames please. Later!


	3. Tragedy Strikes

_Italicized words are thoughts. _

Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ode To Sakura: I Will Always Protect You

Chapter 3: Tragedy Strikes

Friday 8:35 **AM**

"So I've finally found you, Haruno Sakura." said a man in a tree smiling

more than before.

He lifted his arm and did symbols to tell the rest of his crew to come.

Two other guys appeared next to him and began to grin maliciously for they

had finally found their target.

"Shall we strike, Orornozu?" one of the guys asked.

Orornozu, the first guy who was in the tree, said "No" sternly, "We will

follow her because remember Mirukaze sensei also wants information about

Her." Orornozu said beginning to stand.

Koraku, Izu we must back away before she gets back into her true state of

mind or we'll be sensed." Orornozu said sternly.

"Okay." Both Koraku and Izu said and they all disappeared and reappeared

in bushes further away.

Sakura broke the kiss to take a breath and she stood up to stretch.

Lee also stood up and said, "What do you want to do now?" happily.

"Umm.. Lee kun you want to go to a movie. I'm in the mood for chocolate."

Sakura said smiling.

_Wait a second.... The theater only sells chocolate the week Valentines Day. _

Lee stopped thinking for a second and realized what she was talking about.

"Sure." Lee said smiling.

Sakura and Lee left and started walking down the street holding hands.

The theater was very close to the park so within minutes they arrived there.

Orornozu, Koraku, and Izu followed them.

"What shall we see?" Lee asked looking at what movies there were to

choose from.

"Hmmm..." _A movie no one will buy tickets for, Yes! That's perfect. _

"We'll watch Donnie Darko." Sakura said happily.

Lee smiled for he knew as well as her no one ever went to see Donnie

Darko. They walked over to buy the tickets and Lee bought two tickets for

Donnie Darko.

Sakura and Lee walked into the movie theater and breathed a sigh of relief

that no one was there.

"Three for Donnie Darko." Orornozu said because he saw Sakura and Lee

go into that theater.

The person gave them tickets and Izu paid because he was the one with the

Money.

The three quietly walked into the theater and sat in the back row, so that

they could observe Sakura.

The movie began and before Sakura and Lee could begin kissing they were

drawn to the movie.

They were drawn to it because for some reason they liked the beginning

Music.

A few minutes later in the movie......

"You're such a fuck ass!" Donnie Darko yelled.

"Stop there will be none of this at the table.." Donnie's mother said.

"Did you just call me a fuck ass. He he. Why don't you suck a fuck."

Donnie's sister said laughing.

"Tell me how does one suck a fuck?!" Donnie yelled back.

"Stop!" Donnie's mother said angrily.

Sakura and Lee were cracking up.

Later....

"Wake up." A gruff voice said.

Donnie arose from bed and walked out of his room.

"I've been watching you." the voice said.

Donnie walked down the stairs and out of the in front of his door.

"Come closer." The voice said.

Donnie walked out of his house and stood in front of a demonic looking

Bunny.

"28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 12 seconds. That is when the world will

end." the voice, which was the bunny, said.

"Why" Donnie said smiling strangely.

Suddenly a there was a huge crash and the chandelier shook from side to

Side.

Sakura jumped.

Lee smiled and put his arm around her.

Even more later....

"So how was you're week?" Donnie's psychiatrist.

"I met a girl." a hypnotized Donnie said.

"What was her name?" Donnie's psychiatrist said.

"Gretchen. Were going together." Donnie replied.

Far later...

Sakura and Lee sat watching in suspense.

"Its time to go home." Donnie said and it seemed the movie began to

rewind.

Back to when Donnie lay in bed, but Frank, the gruff voice, wasn't there.

Donnie began to laugh very happily and soon lay down happily.

A few seconds later the jet engine, that big crash earlier, crashed into his

room and Donnie was crushed to death.

After the movie...

Friday 11:25

Sakura and Lee sat at a coffee shop.

"Wow that was a great movie." Sakura said smiling.

"Yes, better than I expected." Lee said looking at the table

"It was sad that he died in the end though." Sakura said frowning.

"Yeah, but when he died the world was saved." Lee said faintly smiling.

Orornozu, Koraku, and Izu were thinking the same thing, but clung to their

mission without saying a word.

Friday 8:45

Sakura and Lee walked by the Morikano Dock.

A static filled buzz came from a communicating devise.

"Hello. Boss, what do you want?"

"Kill her now." said the bosses gruff voice.

"What about the plan?" Orornozu said angrily.

"There has been a change. I wont repeat myself. Do It!" the boss said

Angrily.

Orornozu commanded "Okay its time, Izu hand me the ammo, Koraku give

me "The Twister" now."

The two did as they were told and gave Orornozu strange looking swirled

metal objects and a twisted gun.

Orornozu quickly loaded the gun in a few seconds and smiled, his first kill

in three years.

"I'm glad we saw that movie." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah." Lee said happily.

"Though... I never did get my chocolate." Sakura said wrapping her arms

around Lee.

"Haruno Sakura! We finally meet!" Orornozu yelled happily.

Sakura jumped out of Lee's arms alarmed by Orornozu's yelling.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Sakura said beginning to get

Worried.

Orornozu began to smile sickly and pulled out the gun.

"A gun? What are you going to do with that you cant shoot me." Sakura said

Smiling.

Lee looked closely at the gun and his eyes widened.

"Don't be so sure." Orornozu said and his face grew angry.

He put his finger to the trigger....

"SAKURA CHAN!" Lee yelled pushing her out of the way.

"Lee kun." Sakura said afraid

BAMMMMMM!!!!.....

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A cliff hanger. Sorry for taking a long time to update.

The Donnie Darko quotes aren't exact, but pretty close... I think.

Please review and no flames.

Later!


	4. Tragedy Strikes pt 2

**Ode to Sakura: I Will Always Protect You**

**Chapter Four: Tragedy Strikes pt. 2 **

"Lee!" Sakura screamed as she looked up and saw the spinning bullets

pierce his skin and saw that familiar red liquid come out. Lee fell to the

floor bleeding. Orornozu's eyes widened for a second, but then he looked

rather normal again. "Foolish boy," He said laughing, "Your attempts to

save her life are futile. For her future is death…" Sakura looked at Lee and

began to have a flashbacks…

"Sasuke kun!!" Sakura yelled holding Sasuke's near dead body and crying

on the bridge in the Wave country… _Why…_Sakura mentally said.

Sakura sat on the floor watching Naruto and Sasuke kill each other and their

blood soaked her dress. _Why is my life so filled with pain… I let everyone _

_get away… NO! NOT THIS TIME!!! I'M NOT HELPLESS!!! _

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura yelled like a banshee. Suddenly a black chakra

surrounded her and she was full of power. Orornozu stepped back and

flinched at her amazingly huge killing intent. Sakura's eyes turned black and

lifeless and she looked at Izu then at Koraku. Sakura then lifted her leg and

sent it down with enough force to split diamond. The ground shook with the

force of a rancid earthquake and all three began to fall in the massive hole

created by her kick. Sakura ran over to the hole, but they were gone. All that

was left was a headband with a cross on it. "Damn! Haruno Sakura…"

Orornozu said holding his arm, which had huge cuts on it do to sharp falling

rocks. "What should we do?" Izu said as she looked at Orornozu. "Lets

Retreat. We cannot show are true colors yet." Orornozu replied and they all

Disappeared. Sakura picked up the headband and walked over to Lee. He

was unconscious so she picked him up and rushed him to the hospital. She

ran threw the streets making her way to the hospital as

fast as she could. Her eyes returned to there normal color and she finally

made it to the hospital. Sakura busted threw the door and immediately

yelled, "Get a doctor fast!" Quickly a team of medical Ninja's brought a

stretcher and took Lee away. Hinata walked over to Sakura and led her to

the waiting room and sat down with her. Hinata smiled kindly at Sakura and

began to speak, "It'll be okay Sakura. I'm needed in somewhere else right

now, but I'll try my best to come back and check on you." Hinata got up and

walked threw some white doors into the place where the patients are. Sakura

smiled and fondly remembered her time spent with Hinata. Hinata

comforted her when Sasuke and Naruto died, though she was very sad about

Naruto's death she was still able to smile and make her feel better. Hinata

was now a medical ninja working at the Konoha hospital and accompanying

the ANBU on missions.

Saturday 1:45 **AM**

Sakura sat in the waiting room where minutes seemed to drag on like hours

and hours were like years of torment and stress waiting to see if Lee was

Alright. Finally Hinata walked in the room and smiled at Sakura. Sakura

looked at her in suspense. "Lee is alive." Sakura jumped out of her seat and

began to dance. "But," Hinata said seriously. Sakura's face grew sad for she

new it had to be bad news. "Lee has suffered major blood loss and his

muscles and tissue are brutally torn up. He will have to undergo many

surgeries and much pain if he ever wishes to live normally again. You will

be questioned tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep." Hinata

said sadly and left the room. Sakura stood there with her eyes wide open.

She soon left and decided to go for a walk. As she was walking she ran into

a familiar man reading a book. "Kakashi sensei." Sakura said. Kakashi

looked up from the book and smiled under the mask. "Sakura, long time no

See." Kakashi said happily. Sakura was about to keep walking when she

stopped to ask Kakashi something. Something that would change her life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another chapter done. Please review. Thank you!


	5. Sakura's Request!

Ode to Sakura: I Will Always Protect You

Chapter five: Sakura's Request!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kakashi sensei! Please I must request something of you..." Sakura said nearly tearing. "What do you ask for?" Kakashi replied. "Sakura opened her mouth, but no words were exhaled... She had seen something strange in her mind. As if her mempries started to unravel... She had to live through **that day...**

Flashback

"Foolish toys, everything went according to plan." said a man wearing a dark cloak. He looked at the lifeless corpses of Uzumaki Naruto and the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. "Ohhh? There's another. Hmm wat shall I do with you?" The man said... each word nearly choaking the zombified Sakura. "Don't harm her!" said another man in black. "Why not?" the man replied. "Because Orochimaru's orders were only to verify the deaths!" the other man said angrily. "Pretty girl like this, we could have some fun, making her scream until her last breathe is upon her! It would be almost orgasmic" the man said laughing. "I'll kill you both right now if you even think of touching her!" The two men looked over and there eyes nearly popped out of place. "Tajuri sama!"

Flashback ends

"Sakura! Are you alright!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura was in a state of darkness, held by memories and pain. "Kakashi... sen..." thats all she could say before she went unconcious.

Over to Lee

"Dammit! Sakura Chan! I couldn't protect you!" Lee mentally yelled in his bed. The nurse rushed in because his heart rate increased so dramatically. Lee was unconcious yet he was awake in another place. Somewhere to far for anyone else to reach.

"You failed me Lee... Your not a man! Your not even human! You were to weak! Your father is dead now!" A woman said. She was rather beautiful with black hair, amber eyes, and a model like body. However now she was ugly... Scolding a small, crying child. "Mother! It is not my fault... I-I-I just..." The child was crying to hard to continue. "You know what! I hate you! You took my husband! Bastard! Get out of my fucking house!

The child was frozen for a second... he then ran out of the house... "I hate you too!" he said

Back To Sakura

"What's going on... where am I" Sakura said looking around. She was in a white room. "Sakura... You passed out..." a voice said.

The voice sounded familiar, almost as if it was , "Sasuke kun! Is it you?" Sakura yelled suddenlu sitting up. She looked over and it was no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm here now Sakura chan." Sasuke said smiling at her with his dark eyes gleaming in the light of the room.

"I thought you were dead. I'm so glad you're here Sasuke kun." Sakura said crying.

"Sasuke? It's Kakashi." sakura looked over and her beloved Sasuke was now Kakashi.

"You were out for 3 hours. Doctors couldn't explain it." Kakashi said calmly.

"Kakashi sensei... I-I-I! Want you to train me! I want to become a ninja again!" Sakura pleaded.

Kakashi looked down, "I'm sorry Sakura... But I just got a new team yesterday..."

Sakura's eyes grew wide... She began to weep, "I will always be weak... These hands will only distract they will never protect..."

Kakashi looked at her cry... He stood up and said, "I have an idea... I know who can train you... I will talk to her immediately"

"Who is it?" Sakura asked

Kakashi looked at her a smile glowed though his mask.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After my hiatus i am back and blooming!

Shino forever!

Next Chapter

Chapter 6: Sakura's Training


	6. Sakura's Training

Ode to Sakura: I Will Always Protect You

Chapter 6: Sakura's Training

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tajiru Sama! W-we wont touch her!" said a man in a dark cloak. "Very well then Oronozu." Tijiru said smiling, "Izu have you completed your mission?" "Yes

mam! We have

confirmed that these are indeed Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Izu replied. "Very well then!" Tajiru replied, "And who are you little girl?" Sakura stayed frozen,

"Just leave her here, a Konoha rescue team will be here soon, Oronozu, Izu lets go..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up gasping when she relized that it was a dream that it was over with... That she was still in the hospital. The door suddenly opened and in

walked a woman. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and curved thighs, she wore a long red dress that went down to the ankles. "Sakura, this is Yukia sensei, she

will train you." Kakashi said smiling. "Hello! Nice to meet you!" Kurosaki Yukia sensei said in a soft lovely tone. Sakura looked at her and her eyes widened, "Do you

know her Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "N-no, she just reminds me of someone." Sakura replied smiling, yet her eyes shown that it wasn't a real smile. "Well I have to go

my team is waiting for me at the training grounds." Kakashi said and he then disappeared. "Sakura, the doctors say your healthy so we have to go." Yukia said nicely.

"First can i check on something?" Sakura sked. "Sure..." Yukia replied. Sakura then got dressed and they left the room. At the front desk sakura asked,"Which room

is Rock Lee in?" "Sorry but he can't have visitors right now." the nurse at the front desk said smiling. "Is he okay?" Sakura asked. The nurses smile turned to a frown

when she replied, "Because of all of the blood loss he is in a coma right now, doctors don't know if he'll ever wake up." Sakura fell to her knees and started crying

"Lee kun I-I'm sorry... I-I...I...I. . .!" Sakura stood up with an angry face and yelled, "I WILL GET THOSE MONSTERS WHO DID THIS TO YOU! I PROMISE!" With a new

With a new found strength Sakura bolted out with Yukia sensei. Yukia sensei took Sakura Over to the training grounds. By then kakashi and his new team was gone.

"Okay Sakura, lets see how strong you are. I am going to give enimies ranging on a scale of strength from 1-10 1 being begginner genin level and 10 being advanced

jounin level. Are you ready?" "Hai!" Sakura yelled! Yukia sensei suddenly disappeared and 3 people appeared. "Level 1 Start!" Yukia yelled. All three of them ran at

her blindly and tried to punch her. Sakura ducked and tripped them all, she then took out a kunai and tied it to a string of chakra. Spinning it and slicing the 3 up.

"I did it!" Sakura happily yelled. "Level two start!" Yukia sensei yelled. The three same people appeared Only this time they all did bunshin no jutsu and scattered all

around spinning around her at a high speed. One moved forward and Sakura grabbed it, but she couldn't, it was a bunshin. "KAI!" Sakura yelled and all fo the

bunshins disappered leaving the three exposed so she quickly thrown three kunais through them. "Bring on the next!" Sakura yelled. "Level three start!"

The three same people appeared again this time one of them quickly dropped a smoke bomb and they scattered, Sakura couldnt see where they went.

She was looking up because she thought one of them could be in the trees. Suddenly one crashed out of the ground and uppercutted her into the air. Another one

jumped out of a bush and kicked her further up, tha final one jumped out of a tree and slammed his heel on her head, sending her flying to the ground. The three

jumped into the air, held hands in a circular formation and dropped down onto her like a drill right before she hit the ground. The three then disappeared and Yukia

sensei reappered. "So, Your at intermediate genin level because you couldn't beat the advanced genins. Well we have alot of training to do so get up and get

prepared for the most intense training you've ever been through!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another Chapter complete!

Next chapter: Sakura's Training Part 2 Concentration!

Please read and review however please no flames! Shino forever!ssss


End file.
